edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Along Eddy
The Eds explore life in Jr high at PCJH! Plot A week before school starts, the kids are enjoying the last 7 days of summer.Ed and Eddy decided to take the day off while Double D was shopping for school supplies. The kids were gonna wait until the last minute. Kevin, Rolf and Nazz were throwing water ballons to cool off in this 94 degree weather. Sarah and Jimmy were playing with they're dolls. The Kanker sisters were having pedicures on their toes, trying on all their clothes and getting alittle typsy. Double D came back to the playground to find Ed and Eddy sleeping on the grass. Double D asked them if they were nervous about school. Eddy said that it is the exact same thing every year. The day before school started, the kids were going crazy getting ready for school. Lou's School Supplies Shop was fool of them. Once they bought everything they went straight home to study. There was no more smiling, no more music, and noi more laughing. The Eds just spent their time playing freeze tag once they had the supplies. Of course Edd had a legitimate reason, he had AP for everything, he was in highschool math. Ed and Eddy just didn't feel like it. At 9:30, their parents told them it was time for bed. When Ed and Eddy woke up they were in a cart with Edd and Rolf, and Victor the goat was pulling it. Victor stopped in the parking lot. They all got out, and Rolf gave him a carrot. The Eds raced to the bulletin and saw they were all in the same class. Rolf and Jonny were also in their class. Their teacher was Mr. Dinkle. He is really weird, and has a somewhat high pitched voice. After a the class the Eds had a terrible time in the class. Mr. Dinkle was being obnoxious. They decided to rat him out. But they had to go to their next classes. Characters Ed Edd Eddy Kevin Nazz Rolf Jimmy Sarah Jonny Plank Lee Kanker Marie Kanker May Kanker Transcript Kevin: Time for an uppercut you dog! (Kevin was running after Rolf with a water balloon in his hand.) Nazz: Look out, Kevin! (Nazz threw her water ballon at Kevin and he fell to the ground.) Rolf: Peel your onions Kevin and cry. Kevin: Nazz wait! Don't leave me here with this loser! (When Kevin said this sarcastically they all laughed.) Rolf: Lookin' for a fight are you? (Rolf threw his water balloon at Kevin but he missed and hit Nazz. Kevin then threw his ballon at Rolf.) Jonny: Hey Kevin! Could Plank and I play? Kevin: Sure but if you can't keep up, sister, you're not in it. (He threw his balloon at Jonny.) Jonny: Hey buddy, now's your chance. (Jonny gave Plank his balloon, but he was just sitting there.) Next Scene Sarah (As Polly Poo Poo): Are you enjoying the tea party, Mr. Yum Yum? Jimmy (As Mr. Yum Yum): Why yes, Polly Poo Poo. Please pass the sugar Polly Poo Poo. Sarah (As Polly Poo Poo): Of course, Mr. Yum Yum. Please Pass the the spoon Mr. Yum Yum. Next Scene Double D: Aren't you guys worried about school? Eddy: Who, me? Nah. School is just the same thing every year; hot chicks and major dicks. Double D: Have you even studdied? Ed: Nope. Next Scene Double D: Well fellows, it is the first glorious day of school. Oh, may I? (Double D held the door for Ed, Eddy and Rolf as they came inside.) Eddy: Last one to the bulletin is a Kevin! (Ed got to the bulletin first and they were all in the same class.) Ed: We are all in the same class! The three of us can be together once more! Eddy: No foolin'?! Ed: No foolin'! Rolf and Jonny are in our class with Mr., um, Dinkle. (Ed said as he read.) Eddy: Mr. Dinkle! That guy's crazy, he even has a high-pitched voice! Double D: Come on, it's not that bad. Eddy: This year is gonna bite! Why are we in his class? Rolf: The humble beet is the answer to all riddles. Eddy: I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen. Double: Uh, fellows. Class is about to start. We best be on our way. Eddy: Whatever. Next Scene Eddy: Well, that was terrible. That teacher was talking the whole time. Ed: He wouldn't let me have buttered toast with gravy, Double D! Double D: He did call me a know-it-all. Eddy: I think we should see Princible Antonucci, rat him out, and then get transfered. Double D: That was actually a good idea, Eddy. Eddy: I know, rubbing off on you. I'm scared. Category:Incomplete fanfiction